The Queen's fate
by o.OVenusStarO.o
Summary: Just like in every other world, the strong conquer the weak, there are always the ones who lead those weak The King and It was written from the very beginning, they will rule the Darkness, but what will they do when Darkness ruled over them instead?


Heeeeeeya!

Vea-chan here with her new story! And yes for those of you wondering...Yes, I'm still Alive.

I hope you welcome this story like the other ones :)

**Title: **The Queen's fate

**Genre: **ROMANCE! I can never write something without romance x))

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **OC x OC (Justin x Elizabeth) I know the names sucks but let them be!

**Summary: **Just like in every other world, the strong conquer the weak, there are always the ones who lead those weak people. The King and Queen. It was written from the very beginning, they will rule the Darkness, but what will they do when Darkness ruled over them instead?

**_Disclaimer: Me? Own Fairy Tail? Naw...Maybe in my Dreams._**

* * *

**Prologue**

Those dizzying actions. It didn't need a genius to figure out that she was lost. And what Luck?! In the middle of the forest, no less. But the girl who I am referring to as lost doesn't have the tiniest bit of idea of her being lost. She was simply astounded at everything she had seen. Even the rocks were interesting to her. And if you're wondering if she's an idiot...No, she isn't.

The girl wore an obviously expensive clothes and intricate accessories. Her dress looks like it popped out of an English Aristocrats and Royalty movie. It was stunning and cute, her dress were filled with laces, gems, bows and frills. The girl had Curly Dusty-brown hair, rare natural-born amethyst eyes,white complexion, the normal body structure of a 6 year old and perfect appearance. In fact, she looks like a doll.

The girl doesn't know she's lost and let her surroundings lead her to wherever she might arrive. She was really fascinated with the natural beauty of the world that most people fail to see. It was her first time seeing the outside and nothing would ever seem more interesting than what she is seeing.

" Robber! Help, That kid had robbed my products!" She heard someone yell in an angered tone.

So she wasn't that far from the city. After all, she always wanted to visit one without the pesky escorts and this was her only chance. She ran towards the voice, following it in hoping to see something better

As she grew closer to the voice she was following, other voices had been heard in the same tone as the first one.

" Get out of here, thief!"

" Why is there such a nuisance here?!"

" Monster. Leave Our peaceful town alone!" The people came in crowds and began yelling at the pitiful child In the middle.

What they're doing Isn't right. She heard from her tutors that the world outside the mansion is different but this is just plain cruel!' The girl thought as she ran towards the mob of people without hesitation. She would save the boy. Definitely.

" Oh. There you are! I was forever looking for you." The brown haired girl ran towards the boy that was being shunned by the people.

" Huh? Who are you?" The boy said

" I told you, It's Elizabeth. Jeez! You're pretending again, aren't you?" Elizabeth pouted

" I do—" The boy's answer was interrupted when Elizabeth hugged him tightly...or was strangle the right word?

" I'm saving you so go with it." she whispered. " And Look." She pointed to his ragged clothes. " Auntie and Uncle won't be glad about you sneaking out and pretending...though It's my fault..." she looked at the confused people surrounding them. " I'm sorry. I was too lazy to leave the carriage so he got it for me, forgetting about paying. Here." she handed them a check " I hope that's enough."

" T-T-This is..." The people drooled at the price written in the check and the two took the chance to slowly sneak away. However, They were stopped in their tracks when someone said " Wait. What about the Dark Magic we saw?"

Both of them froze.

_'Why do you have to be so hard to deal with?!'_ Elizabeth was beginning to get irritated. She turned around, facing them. " Simple. Props, people. Props. Such artistic feat should also be seen in our Magic and he only pretended it's Dark. Okay, Hope your questions are answered and Keep the change...for silence fee." she turned to the boy " Let's go. Daddy and Uncle are looking for us."

They ran towards the forest for awhile and finally stopped when they found a secret place that would be hard to be found. It was the perfect hidden base.

" Why...Why did you save me?" The boy asked.

The girl turned to him with a piercing stare.

" What?"

" Name."

" Huh?"

" When meeting for the first time. It's customary to know their name first."

The boy stared at him and began to chuckle " You're really a rich girl, huh? Anyway, My Name is Justin Collins and Why did you save me?"

Elizabeth sat beside him under the shade of the tree. She placed her finger on her cheek as if she was thinking hard " Well— They're cruel. Even though you're different they shouldn't treat you like that!" she pouted cutely

" You're not scared of me?" he asked

" Scared? Why would I be?" she replied

" Don't you think I'm strange because I keep saying that I was raised by Acnologia, the Strongest Dragon of all times and I possess Dark Dragon Slayer magic. Scared?"

She looked at him from head to toe " Nope. Rather than being scared or weirded out. I think you're really cool!" She smiled

Justin looked dazed for a moment. It was the first time someone had called him that and looked at him with idolization, not with fear and disgust. It was also the first time he saw a smile that was meant for him.

" ...tin? Justin?" Elizabeth waved her hand in front of him. Pulling him out from his deep thought

" Do you believe everything I have said?" Justin asked

" ...about Acnologia-san?" Elizabeth asked

Justin nodded.

" Yeah!"

A Faint blush in Justin's cheeks appeared " W-Want to meet my Dad? And that way you can learn to use magic too— Uh...If that's okay with you...um...Elizabeth-san."

" Really? Thanks. Anyway, You can call me Liz or Lizzy, choose whatever you like. So that I can also choose a cute nickname for you!"

And that's how they walked towards where Acnologia is...Lizzy keep suggesting "cute" nicknames and would use a new one each time which Justin refer as annoying but the faint blush in his cheeks suggests otherwise.

After a few thorny twists and turns of paths they finally stopped at a meadow that was in the middle laid a large, majestic, black dragon. As we came closer, the dragon began standing up in a cautious stance.

" Acnologia!" Justin ran towards the dark dragon in attempt to hug it...or at least hug it's foot

Acnologia's eyes pierced straight through Justin. " You're late."

"Sorry..." He apologized

" And you brought a friend." Acnologia shot a look at Elizabeth

" Hello, Acnologia-san." Lizzy greeted

"Uh..." Justin can't look up and stare at the dragon he was too scared to see a mad Acnologia.

" Good!" Acnologia patted his head " It's good to know that you're making friends now but be wary of them. Not all of them are like her...Some will only use you. And we can't have that happening to the future heir of Zeref, right?"

" Yes. But Lizzy isn't like that." He defended her

" Uh-huh. Elizabeth don't use people. In fact, Elizabeth saved Justin from the bad people. And heir to Zeref, the Dark Mage? That's so cool Jussie-Wussie. You really are great!"

" Jussie-wussie...What the heck? I told you to stop with the nicknames!" Justin yelled

Tears immediately began to form on Elizabeth's eyes. " Jussie is mad at Lizzy...Lizzy only wants to give Jussie cute nicknames..."

" You don't get the point why I'm mad, do you?" He sighed, trying his best not to look at the crying girl or else his guilt would take over and— too late. He already looked at the crying girl and his guilt had taken over but before he could do anything...A throaty chuckle was heard from Acnologia

" Bwahaha...I never thought someone can show that side of you, kid. This girl really is special." The Dragon said as he drew closer to Elizabeth, he covered the half of her face with his large thumb." You even possess the eyes, what Luck!"

" Huh? Eyes? Of course, everyone possess them" Justin said, only to be met with Acnologia 's fist sending him against a tree which broke due to the over-exertion of force

" Idiot." Acnologia sighed then turned at Elizabeth " Lizzy, was it? To save this idiot from the people bullying him you must be strong and smart."

Elizabeth laughed nervously ' Hahaha..Smart, Yeah. Strong? Not a bit. If he knew Lizzy bribed the people, will Lizzy get thrown to a tree too?' Elizabeth shuddered at the thought

" She's really smart, Acnologia." Justin said 50m away from the tree he was thrown to.

'_Thank you. Elizabeth owes you one_.' Elizabeth thanked him silently but she spoke too soon.

" She's smart enough to bribe the people. She even added a ...silence fee, was it?" Justin added.

Acnologia stared at Lizzy.

Lizzy gulped and shut her eyes tightly 'Lizzy better prepare herself for the blow'

Acnologia then did something she would not expect. He laughed really hard and began rolling on the ground " Good one, kid. I'll definitely train you...if you answer my questions. You better think hard"

" Okay. Lizzy will answer your questions."

" Then First question, In a game of chess who is the most useless yet also the most powerful piece?"

Silence engulfed the two. Lizzy looked up the sky and began to think hard. After a while she gave her answer " Lizzy thinks it's the King."

" Good. Next, Explain Why"

"Lizzy doesn't want to."

"Little girl, you just agreed awhile ago."

" Yeah but Lizzy thinks this is boring and Lizzy wants to play with J-bear." She pointed to Justin

'Amazing. No hint of fear, even the slightest.'

Acnologia sighed. " If you answer my questions, you can see and play with him everyday AFTER training."

"What?! Acnologia!" Justin yelled

" Okay. Lizzy will answer them all." A determined gleam in her eyes was seen " Lizzy thinks The King is a useless piece because he can only move one at a time in different directions but even the pawn can do that if you do it properly, plus when the King dies, the game ends so it's useless. Lizzy thinks The King is the most powerful because beside him the queen is always there. The queen can move everywhere and is really powerful. Lizzy told you what Lizzy thinks so can Lizzy play with Justin now?"

" Not yet."

" Ehhh? Okay. Lizzy will sit down."

" Why do you think I'm asking you this?"

" Um...Ah! So Lizzy will become Justin's queen. A queen that will protect the King no matter what and will always be beside him, am I right?"

" I gotta say, You've got brains kid. Unlike that person over there."

" Hey! I'm listening, you know."

" Yeah. And that's why I'm telling it."

Elizabeth giggled. This was the thing she had been looking for, all along. A family that shows love and care. They will be with you forever...

Forever...Yes. that was what we believed at that time. Time passes quickly and forever is only until the end of your lifespan.

The Beautiful meadow where we chatted, trained, played, gotten to know each other and made a lot of memories was now in ruins. Ugly, burning ruins. The only thing left was a letter. A letter from a traitor.

We can't live forever in the past and in our dreamlands. We can only fight, get stronger and survive. Little did I know, that was the start of this long journey which I will walk on...forever.

* * *

Waaaaah! This is my very first OC story posted. Thank you my lucky stars that someone had listened and finally added the OC corner! .

All I want to say is I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories, I don't have any excuse. It's just my obsession with reading, writing and Anime lessened. If you're asking how I wrote this, The answer is I wrote this before.

BUT I'll never give up. I vow to finish all my stories. In the name of the star, Venus o.o (Just made it up...don't bother with the insults on how lame it is. I already know it.)

**~Love and Support, **

**o.O VenusStar O.o**

**PS. Don't forget to R&R! xD**


End file.
